A Night of Romance
by AvengingSky
Summary: Naruto finds himself restless one night and decides to take a walk. He runs into Hinata which unleashes all kinds of emotions. Soon ninja life takes priority of love. Naruto and the others fight for the sake of their village and for their love. This is an old story from my profile: BleedingAvenger7. I have rewritten it and improved it. Enjoy. NaruXHina
1. Chapter 1

A Night of Romance

Chapter One

First Kiss

During this time it is a still, warm night within Konoha; leaving all of its inhabitants in a deep sleep. All except for one: Naruto Slowly opened his eyes, a single tear escaping his eye, running down his whiskered cheeks. He sat up in bed, clearly unable to sleep; his blond hair scattered every which way while his blue eyes slowly brightened.

This wasn't uncommon for Naruto; he spent many nights lying awake while thoughts pressed heavily on his mind. He found a brief walk to be an excellent solution for nights such as these. He stood and quickly sought out a shirt finding a plain black one on the floor; next he slipped on a pair of blue jeans before grabbing his shoes and out the door he goes.

On these walks, his mind always wonders the same route, such as his new relationships with the village of Konoha. During the great ninja war he became recognized as a hero. Yet he still felt alienated as an individual. He himself was the last remaining jinchuriki. Even Gaara, one of the few who understood his ordeal had become a normal human being; rather than be possessed by a demon as he was possessed by the nine tailed fox.

Why had his father forced such a life on him? Knowing full well that he would be made out to be a monster; even more so, he was forced to struggle from becoming a monster as the nine tailed foxed tried to take control…

_Mirrors shattering all around him as his best friend's blood soaked the ground. Such overwhelming power, he would kill the boy in the mask! Naruto followed the masked boy from mirror to mirror; shattering each one and grabbing hold of the boy and throwing him. Then finally, when he was getting ready to strike the final blow…_

There was that time…

"_Four tails?! Naruto, snap out of it!" Sakura screamed. Naruto's blood boiled as the red chakra took control more and more. The fourth tail meant trouble as Naruto launched himself at Orochimaru. Striking over and over at the snake. Failing to kill him…_

And that time…

_He had let go… When sage mode had proved not enough to defeat pain, he let go and become that nine tailed fox, sprouting the fourth than fifth tail until the fox began to manifest. Bones formed as he attempted to kill pain. Still it wasn't enough as pain used his power to seal Naruto away into his gravity made planet. Until finally Naruto broke free, eight tails had formed and roared, getting ready to form a biju bomb…._

That was the first time he had been made out to be a hero… The village recognized him. He was happy. Then as the Great War came to a climax, Naruto had partnered up with all the biju, forming strong bonds with Kurama and the others. He had fought and become a hero, yet even still, Kurama remained inside him. Though what worried him the most was that his partner was silent, still there, but not answering him.

Jiraiya would know what to do, but… Even he was lost to pain. Everyone Naruto cared for had been lost. Naruto had no one left to lose… Didn't he?

Naruto finally reached his final destination for the night: the Hokage faces. The first carving in the mountain was of a long haired man, the first Hokage. The second carving: the second Hokage, a silver haired man with a helmet-like object holding back his hair. Then the third was the old man Naruto knew to be the third Hokage. The greatest shinobi Naruto ever knew and loved. The fourth Hokage, a blonde haired man, resembling Naruto's own wild blonde hair, had an arrogant face that showed his boldness, yet his ability to lead; his father was indeed a great man. And then the fifth, the current Hokage: Tsunade, the old lady who kept her youth with her own chakra.

A rustling of leaves snapped Naruto from his thoughts. He glanced around coolly, thinking of the only times someone had bothered to hide their presence from him. One of the few who enjoyed his presence, who had even sacrificed herself for his own sake, she nearly died fighting alongside of him; many died by his side during the Great War, even her cousin…

"Hinata…" Naruto addressed her as if she were standing in front of him.

He heard the noise again as the shy black haired girl stepped out into the moonlight. Her black hair danced beautifully as she walked over toward him, her hands fidgeting in front of her as normal. Her eyes lacked pupils, yet Naruto knew she saw more than even he could possibly imagine.

"H-how did you kn-know it was me, N-Naruto?" She stuttered her usual shy speech.

Naruto stared at her with a look of boldness that reflected, not of the stupidity shown in his youth, but of the wisdom he finally had seen. "I don't know, I just thought of all the times we've met, and who usually hid behind trees like you. I guess I've come to know you as the girl who hides behind trees." Naruto laughed.

Hinata blushed, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't be as confident as you, especially around you."

"Huh? What do you mean, Hinata?" Naruto asked while his hand instinctively went to the back of his head. "I would've figured after all that's happened between us, that you would hold more confidence in yourself."

"I-I have. It's just that… Well it's that…"

"Hm?"

"N-nothing, Naruto... Um, if you d-don't mind me asking: Why are y-you out so late?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hm?" Naruto shrugged, "I guess its cause I couldn't sleep. And you, Hinata, why're you out so late?"

"I-I," Hinata paused to think, "I wanted to go for a walk as well...When the moon is this beautiful; it's hard not to enjoy it." Hinata stated.

"Hm… I can see why," Naruto laughed, "It is a rather pretty sight, isn't?" Naruto looked over at Hinata, noticing her pale features reflected perfectly in the moonlight. Her eyes full of joy and mystified by the magic of the moon. "Kinda like you," Naruto blurted out before thinking.

Hinata was shocked, she had never been called beautiful nor anything of the sort. And now, the boy she was ever so madly in love with has said those very words. "T-thank y-you, N-Naruto."

"Of course, Hinata." Naruto responded coolly, though he even caught himself off guard.

"S-so, Naruto, what does the moon bring out for you? I feel more comfortable in the moonlight, like I can actually be myself; and you also called me beautiful, so now I feel as if I can enjoy the moonlight even more now." Hinata once again showed more confidence.

Naruto hesitated before deciding to speak. "It brings me memories. Good or bad, I see the past as I walk down these roads, my memories as a child; of having no one, no parents or friends. Then when I actually gained friends, even if they weren't perfect the accepted me for who I am. But, then I wonder why I was chosen as a host for such a beast; even though I've heard the answer before, I refuse to understand it."

Neither one spoke, both sat in complete silence as they thought over what Naruto had said. Naruto couldn't even comprehend how those words escaped his mouth or even why he had said it. Once again he was speaking before thinking.

"You know, Hinata? You're really easy to talk to," Naruto finally said to answer why he said all that; for himself and Hinata.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the moon as it shone over the Hokage faces.

"How can you bear with the pain that you've endured your entire life? Everyone treats you so badly without reason. They call you a failure, they shun you. Yet, how can you keep your confidence so high? Even now, after all that you've done… After everyone you've saved you still have those who doubt you."

Naruto looked down at his feet; anything would have been better than Hinata's sad eyes. "I am a failure, Hinata. I pretend not to be, but I am. Neji was right, Sasuke was right. Everyone was right. I work so hard, yet I always screw up!" Naruto bit his lip, the taste of iron formed as blood dripped from his lip, "They were right. I've learned so much, yet... I've still gained nothing."

"You're wrong!" Hinata yelled. Naruto looked at her and wiped the blood from his mouth, "You're not a failure! I've watched you from afar, all this time. You've never gone back on your word, so don't start now! You're a ninja who created his own ninja way! I accepted that way, so how can you betray it when I've taken it on? The truth is, Naruto, I love you! I love everything about you, your ninja way, your personality, but more than anything: I love you!"

It came out so fast Hinata had no time to think. She let her emotions loose, and now the secret was out. Hinata turned to run, but Naruto caught her arm before she could. He pulled her into an embrace, her head buried deeply into his chest. He tucked her head under his chin and whispered, "Hinata, I love you as well. So don't worry, it'll be our ninja way. Our ninja way as a couple," Naruto pulled Hinata's head up by her chin and kissed her softly. It was a sweet kiss of lovers who've kissed for the first time.

Even after living for eighteen years, doing all that he had done; he still had yet to enjoy a moment as great as this. He thought he had experienced love, but that was nothing compared to what he felt at this moment, frozen in time as him and Hinata kissed.

Time continued as they broke apart, each one staring into the others eyes. Wonder flowed out of Hinata's eyes as she began to cry. Naruto embraced her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. They remained silent as Naruto continued to hold her as the moment remained perfect.

"Let me walk you home, Hinata." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Alright," Hinata whispered back.

Naruto walked Hinata home, hand in hand as the continued on as the happiest people in the world. Naruto took her to her door and gave her one last kiss. "Till Tomorrow," Naruto whispered as he left her in her bliss.

"Till tomorrow," She nearly giggled.

He hurried home, over joyed with the nights events. Never could he have imagined things turning out this way. He wasn't even worried about tomorrow's team meeting.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning Argument

Chapter Two

Morning Argument

Morning came quickly as the sun pierced Naruto's bedroom window. Yet Naruto Remained asleep, tangled within the blanket on his bed. Due to his late night walk, Naruto had a head ache, and the constant knock on his door did nothing to help. He thought it might be Hinata, so he hadn't yelled for them to shut up, but it sounded too rough to be Hinata. So, as he got up, he finally got an answer when they yelled:

"Naruto, get off your ass!" Sasuke called, "Kakashi and Sakura are waiting for you, you idiot!"

Naruto dragged his tired self to the door, bags under his eyes and his head ache growing and growing. He opened the door to Sasuke Uchiha, the young black haired genius of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke wore a black shirt with black jeans and bandages wrapping both his arms. His sword hung loosely across his back. His headband still absent.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said sleepily as he opened the door to Sasuke Uchiha. "Why'd Kakashi-sensei send you?"

"How am I to know? You forgot about the meeting," Sasuke stated from the front door.

"Fine, fine, just give me a second to get my clothes. Come in if you want." Naruto said as he went to his bedroom to put his clothes on.

Sasuke hesitated, but stepped through the front door and closed it while he sat down at the kitchen table. He glanced around at the simple kitchen. His eyes found the fridge just as his stomach growled, he frowned, "Naruto, do you mind if I grab something to eat?" Sasuke headed for the fridge.

"Uh, sure, but you better make me some." Naruto called as he was pulling on a black long sleeved shirt and buttoning up a pair of blue jeans. He turned for his black headband with long straps, and a swirl mark marred his back.

Sasuke opened the fridge and grimaced as he saw nothing but ramen stacked in the fridge. He sighed and pulled two packages of instant ramen out of the fridge anyway.

Naruto came back as soon as the ramen was made and sat down to the warm ramen and began to eat. Sasuke ate it rather slowly, not enjoying it very much. The room was quiet as the two ate neither one of them seemed too much in a hurry to see Kakashi and Sakura.

"So," Sasuke finally spoke, "what happened last night, Naruto? There had to be something to keep you up all night. Or are you just a lazy slacker who constantly sleeps in?"

"Well, if you're going to put that way, I guess I'll just leave that bit of information to myself." Naruto said as he finished his remaining bit of ramen.

"Why you-"

"If you're that curious, than I guess I'll tell ya." Naruto said as he tipped his bowl into his mouth.

Sasuke waited for a bit as Naruto swallowed the broth of his ramen and threw the carton away. Finally tired of waiting, Sasuke asked, "Well?"

"Oh, hey, Sasuke. Did you know Hinata liked me?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"Yep, everyone but you did to tell you the truth. You must be pretty ignorant to have just noticed. Poor girl. To be cursed to like an idiot such as yourself, and not be noticed. She wasn't to forward with it, I admit; but your just plain stupid not to have noticed." Sasuke said calmly while slowly eating his ramen.

Naruto twitched as Sasuke obviously struck a sore spot, "If I'm ignorant, than that must make you just plain stupid! Why are you still single when you have Sakura and every girl in our class after your ass?!"

"That's none of your damn business!" Sasuke shouted as he threw his remaining ramen into the trash.

"What, none of the girls here good enough for the Uchiha bloodline? You want to go find an Uchiha girl to carry it out for you? Well too bad! I don't see any other Uchiha out there, except you! Naruto shouted back.

"I don't see Hinata in your arms!" Sasuke shouted.

"And where's the girl that belongs in yours?" Naruto hissed.

"No girl belongs in my arms," Sasuke whispered as he looked at his hands, "not for the path I've chosen."

"What path have you chosen?"

"I betrayed this village. I chose the path of an avenger and cast everyone aside, including you. How can I choose to love someone when I've chosen to destroy everything? I fought hard, and killed many; even my brother died at my hands…" Sasuke stood and headed for the doorway.

"You're a fool, think things through, Sasuke." Naruto turned away. "You think that shit matters when it comes to the girl who loves you? You and I are heroes because of what we've done. We both conquered our demons! Haven't we paid our dues, Sasuke?

"You think any of that matters, idiot? We're shinobi. Life is war for us. Sure the war may be over, but our fight isn't. We must continue to fight, that is the way of the shinobi."

"Yeah, but when or if we die, can you really say it was all worth it to have sacrificed everything and not have someone whom you trust?"

"Maybe I just don't want to be as weak as you are, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted across from the table.

Naruto leapt across the table and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"When will you learn that the world isn't below you!? I'm someone who is willing to be friends with your arrogant ass! Yet you keep pushing me away! There are dozens of girls who want you! The question is, which one, if any, do you love?" Naruto yelled, releasing Sasuke.

"Do you want to know the truth, Naruto?" whispered Sasuke as he got up.

"Of course," Naruto stood away from Sasuke, glaring into the dark eyes that were an Uchiha's power.

"The truth is I do have someone in mind… But I doubt she could forgive me for what I have done. I tried to kill her myself. I made her hate me as I betrayed everyone over and over. I doubt what I did during the Great War is enough to compensate for all of the sins I committed."

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto seemed to consider this for a moment. "Why don't you talk to her?" Naruto Asked, "I'm sure you guys can talk it over… After all she did all those things because she loved you… She chased after you, even tried to take on the burden of your betrayal. I'm sure some part of her is willing to listen…"

"You think so?" Sasuke asked a hint of a blush appearing.

"If not then I'm sure we can pick from the dozens that fall for you every day," Naruto droned on.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sasuke swings at Naruto.

Naruto barely dodges, "Geez, I was just kidding! Relax, Sasuke. Come on, let's go meet up with Kakashi and Sakura." Naruto heads out the front door, Sasuke following him calmly.

"You best not mention a word of this to Sakura…" Sasuke mutters.

Naruto laughs, his hands behind his head, "Come on, you can count on me. Believe it!"

They continue through the village toward the location of Kakashi's meeting. The spot where the first became Team 7.

"So, Sasuke, when are you planning to make your move on Sakura?" Naruto asks suddenly.

"I don't know, Naruto. It won't fall into my lap like yours did." Sasuke answered annoyed.

"Yeah, true. I got lucky. I guess we all can't get lucky like I did," Naruto said with a smirk upon his face. "But you shouldn't have any problem, Sasuke. She's in love with you. Just ask her out on a date.

"I doubt she still loves me, Naruto. Like I said, I tried to kill her after all." Sasuke whispers. "I wouldn't blame her if she still hated me…"

"Hey, I know. We can go out on a double date. You, me, Sakura, and Hinata. What do you say?" Naruto asked overjoyed.

"It's not my decision, moron! Haven't you been paying attention? Sakura probably hates me!" Sasuke yells.

"Well then just ask her out! If she says yes then we can all go have fun together!"

"Sounds like a weird date plan, in my opinion."

"How so?"

"Hinata is so nervous, you idiot. She'd probably feel out of place."

"Well, you haven't seen her lately. She's full of confidence, now that I'm going out with her. I need to meet her today, I'll ask her out on a date, and you'll ask Sakura. Okay?"

"Well, it's worth a try, I guess." Sasuke said with a heavy sigh.

"Come on, Uchiha! Have a little more confidence than that!"

"Don't push it, Naruto." Sasuke said warningly.

"Don't push what?" Came a girl's voice familiar to both boys.

"S-sakura." Sasuke and Naruto stuttered in surprise.

"What's with you guys?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Sasuke while brushing off a faint blush, "Just Naruto being an idiot, as usual."

"Oh," Sakura muttered, "Well Kakashi-sensei still hasn't showed up, I've been waiting for hours…"

"Did you mean me, Sakura?" Kakashi greeted them from atop one of the wooden polls they had all been tied to once before. Kakashi had a new book these days: 'Make It Work!' A continuation of Jiraiya's novel by Tsunade.

"You're later!" All three of the Jonin ninja yelled at their mentor.

"Hey now, Naruto, Sasuke, neither of you can say much since you both just arrived as well, hmmm?" Kakashi mused.

"What the hell? Were you spying on us, Sensei?" Naruto yelled.

"No, just merely observed from afar." Kakashi closes his book, "Now then, down to business. We have a new assignment. The four of us will be traveling to the Land of Sound."

"The four of us?" Sasuke repeated, "Why would this mission need four Jonin level ninja?"

"Glad you asked, Sasuke, now be quiet. It seems Orochimaru has been killed, and replaced by a new leader. This leader is a complete mystery thus far. We haven't been able to gather any Intel on him. But we also are to hunt down and if we can, capture three ninja that have committed crimes against Konoha. I'll have more info on them when we leave."

"When do we leave, Sensei?" Naruto asks.

"We leave in three days from now. I'll need all three of you ready and in top form by then. Alright, that is all. We'll meet at the village gate in three days' time." Kakashi stands up, "until then, enjoy yourselves." Kakashi takes off, leaving the three standing amongst each other.

Naruto remembered he wanted to see Hinata today. With so little time left he had to hurry.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura called out.

"To Hinata's." Naruto yelled back over his shoulder.

"Hinata's?" Sakura said curiously.

"Let Sasuke explain it." Naruto called out before turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Naruto and Hinata are going out now." Sasuke said dully.

"Oh, seriously?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"Yeah. But it sort of was thrown into Naruto's face. He's still way too ignorant to have noticed." Sasuke said.

"True. Well, I'll see you later Sasuke. Sakura said while walking away.

"W-wait, Sakura." Sasuke said, a little less confident.

"Y-yeah?" Sakura said surprised Sasuke was talking to her still.

"W-well, Naruto and Hinata are going out tonight, and Naruto invited us to go as well. As in a double date. Do you want to come with me?" Sasuke asked, still nervous and now blushing.

Sakura was stunned. A sort of fear almost seemed to wash over her. Sasuke didn't know what else to say, he only waited and watched as the situation seemed to grow worse and worse as Sakura shook. She held her head down as stepped toward Sasuke and took hold of his shirt. "Promise me," She whispered.

"Promise you what?" Sasuke whispered back.

"Promise me you will never betray me again. That you won't betray me or this village." Tears ran down her cheeks when she looked up into his eyes.

"I swear it, Sakura, I am here to stay; what happened back then will never happen again." Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura. Sasuke pulled Sakura toward him and kissed her passionately. It was brief, but an emotion that Sasuke was unfamiliar with.

"Alright, Sasuke, if I am to go on this date with you, I need to go get ready." Sasuke said nervously.

"I'll meet you at Hinata's, okay? I'm going to meet Naruto there now.

Sakura walked of, throwing her hand up to show she heard him. Sasuke smiled and headed off to Hinata's.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Ready

Chapter Three

Getting Ready

Naruto sprinted through Konoha, rushing toward Hinata's House. He arrived in record time, already ringing the doorbell as he paced frantically.

Hinata opened the door smiling, "Hey, Naruto, I-It's good to see you. How was your morning?" Hinata leaned against the doorway, one arm loosely hugging herself while the other held the door. Today she had abandoned her usual sweatshirt and wore a loose black tank top with dark skin-tight leggings. Naruto gawked only slightly when he noticed her breasts for the first time. Hinata blushed as she feigned a coughing noise.

"Oh, right," Naruto laughed his usual goofy laugh, "It went well, actually. I was wondering if you would like to go on a double date with Sasuke, Sakura, and I?"

"Sasuke and Sakura? Since when-"

"I know, I know," Naruto cut her off, "It's totally shocking, but yeah, Sasuke finally made a move. So I figured it'd be fun for the four of us to go out. What do ya say?"

"O-okay, Naruto. I don't see why we couldn't. But… Um, do you mind if I change first?" Hinata glanced down at herself and grimaced.

"Not at all! Can I wait here? I'm sure Sasuke will come here when he's ready."

"Sure, come in." Hinata held the door open for Naruto. He walked in and kissed her smoothly on the cheek before continuing inside. Hinata turned bright pink before she shut the door. Naruto glanced around, taking in the simple home Hinata lived in by herself. Smooth, polished wooden floors spread out through the one story home. The front door immediately entered the living room with a brief area for shoes and such. Naruto quickly removed his.

To the left was a simple bare kitchen that held only the essentials; it ran straight back into a small dining table. The living room held a small couch and one chair around a wooden coffee table. To the right of that was a door leading to a small guest bathroom plus another door leading to Hinata's room. Naruto laughed in his head as he thought, if Hinata and him combined their homes, they might actually have a decent sized house.

"Please, make yourself at home, Naruto." Naruto immediately sat on the couch as he watched Hinata cross the room toward her bedroom. "I'll try not to be long."

"Take as long as you need, Hinata! No one's here yet anyway." Naruto laughed again.

Hinata blushed, "Alright, thanks," she shut the door behind her. Naruto sat there twiddling his thumbs for a while, not quite sure what to do with himself. Finally the door rings. Naruto jumps up to answer the door to find Sasuke waiting.

"What's up, Sasuke? How'd it go? Did Sakura say yes?" Naruto stepped aside to let Sasuke in.

"Obviously, idiot," Sasuke grumbled as he walked in.

"What is that supposed to mean, Sasuke!?" Sakura followed behind him, surprising both Naruto and Sasuke.

"S-Sakura? I thought you were getting ready at home?" Sasuke muttered as he turned away from her.

"Well I was but decided I'd be better off getting ready here and saving Hinata from you two idiots." Sakura headed for Hinata's bedroom, "Hinata? It's Sakura. Mind if I come in?"

Sasuke and Naruto failed to hear her reply, but Sakura entered shortly after. Naruto closed the door and looked at Sasuke.

"So where should we go tonight?" Naruto asked.

"You're telling me you set this up without any plans as to where we're going? Only you, Naruto." Sasuke groaned.

"Hey now! I'm sure we can look around! Let's go while the girls get ready!"

"Whatever."

Naruto laughed and knocked on the bedroom door, "Don't come in!" Sakura yelled.

"Didn't plan on it," Naruto called back, "Sasuke and I are gonna head off. We'll be back in a bit, okay?"

After Sakura's reply Sasuke and Naruto both took off.

…

"They have no idea what they're doing." Sakura stated glumly. She stood in front of Hinata's master bathroom staring into the mirror as she furiously brushed her wet hair. A towel wrapped tightly around her figure.

"Um, I'm sure they have intentions. I think…" Hinata said unsure from the shower. Her silhouette could be seen as she thoroughly bathed herself

"Yeah, but knowing Naruto, he screwed up and forgot to make reservations for a restaurant or something." Sakura said while sighing. She removed her towel and headed for the bedroom.

"Um, Sakura?" Hinata called.

"What's up, Hinata?" Sakura asked heading back for the bathroom.

"Could you hand me my towel? I forgot it on the sink."

"Sure," Sakura grabbed the towel and headed for the shower.

Hinata peaked out of the sliding door and blushed a deep red, "S-Sakura!" Hinata gasped.

Sakura glanced around looking over her naked body, confused, "What is it, Hinata?"

"Um... you shave…?" Hinata muttered from behind the door.

"Oh," Sakura giggle slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, don't you?"

"Well, kinda," Hinata murmured.

Sakura opened the door, "Come on, let me see," She demanded. Hinata stood there holding a towel over her chest blushing deeper. "Oh, you trim I see," Sakura giggled.

"S-stop teasing me, Sakura," Hinata groaned.

"Alright, alright," Sakura laughed as she headed for the bedroom to finish getting dressed. She threw on her underwear and bra before dressing in a cute white dress shirt; an almost school girl look to it with a little scarf around the collar. She finished her outfit with a pick skirt that fell down a couple inches above her knees.

"Hinata, what are you doing in there?" Sakura asked, finally finished with her clothes.

"I'm looking for clothes that would fit our date," Hinata called back, "I'm not sure what to choose from all of these." Hinata whispered. She had put on a bra and pair of underwear by now.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yes. That would be great!" Hinata said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, what have you picked out so far?" Sakura asked.

"Um, well, nothing so far." Hinata said meekly.

"Well, let me see." Sakura said as she looked through Hinata's clothes.

"Sakura?" Hinata said.

"Yes." Sakura said as she continued looking through Hinata's clothing.

"Congratulations."

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"About you and Sasuke." Hinata said nervously.

"Thank you, Hinata. Same to you. Naruto can be so dense at times, can't he?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Yes, I suppose. But he is such a nice guy."

"Well, that's how he is; all heart, lacking a bit in the common sense department," Sakura giggled.

"Yes, but I'm just glad it all worked out." Hinata said with relief.

"Me too." Sakura said while smiling. "Hey, look at this outfit! This would look great on you!

"You sure?" Hinata asked while frowning.

"Yeah, definitely." Sakura said smiling.

…

Naruto and Sasuke headed to every restaurant in town, unsure of all of them and many were already full with guests. Each time the left a restaurant, the two became more and more crestfallen. Finally they ended up at the training field where they had met with Kakashi-sensei that morning; both boys frustrated with their results.

"Wait a minute," Naruto blurted out, "I have an idea!"

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way, we gotta go grab some stuff before we go get the girls." Naruto took off leaving Sasuke glaring after him.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered before taking off after him.

…..

They ended up back at Hinata's house, the evening all planned out and ready to go. Both boys looked much more confident after they had finally put their plan to work. Naruto sat smiling while Sasuke stood leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face.

Sakura walked out wearing a gorgeous white shirt that hinted at her breasts underneath, with a sexy pink skirt.

She smiled and blew a kiss at Sasuke, who grinned. Next, she stood aside as if to present a prize, "Now, I give you the beautiful Hinata!" Sakura said in an excited voice.

Hinata walked into the living room, wearing a black skirt with white and blue plaid patterns. A white shirt similar to Sakura's, except this one had short sleeves; and radiant red lipstick spread perfectly over her tender lips, this all showing a much more beautiful Hinata than before; while revealing her curves, and her breasts.

Naruto and Sasuke gleamed as Hinata nervously greeted them.

"Hinata, you look beautiful." Naruto said in a whisper.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata said in her usual voice.

"Alright, let's go," Sasuke grinned, "We have an awesome evening planned out for you girls."


	4. Chapter 4 Another Night, Another Memory

Chapter Four

Another Night, Another Memory

"Naruto? Where is everything?" Sasuke asked nervously.

They had arrived at the field to find nothing but darkness; Sakura and Hinata looked all around to find whatever it was that Naruto had set up. The three posts were barely visible in the moonlight.

"Trust me." Naruto said as he walked up to the middle post and turned around to say, "Here it is," with his hands held out.

Before anyone could say anything, seven candles ignited all around a beautifully set dinner with a table that held four chairs. The candles light revealed seven other Naruto's, who disappeared almost immediately afterward. Several plates were placed throughout the table holding various foods.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

Sakura and Hinata stood there mesmerized by the candle light. Sasuke too, stood there surprised by what Naruto had put together.

Sasuke took a few steps forward to join Naruto, and said, "Well? Anyone want to apologize for doubting us?"

"T-thank you," Sakura said, the candlelight making her look even more beautiful, "And Im sorry too."

"I-It's beautiful." Hinata said, the candlelight having the same effect on her and revealing her curves even more.

Naruto and Sasuke both held a chair open for Hinata and Sakura; both boys grinning ear to ear as the girls sat down. All four of them sat with their faces glowing in the candlelight.

…

"The joy of love and of being in love; as well as the happiness brought from it. We live in a great and cruel world, now don't we, Kuranai?" Kakashi stood atop a building watching the four from afar; Kuranai glanced over at him frowning.

"What do you mean by cruel, Kakashi?" She asked, the candles reflecting on her eyes from the distance.

"Surely you realize the risk of being a shinobi, as well as the risk in loving one?"

"I suppose you're," Kuranai muttered.

"To think, Naruto did this with little help from Sasuke. He is truly maturing into a fine young man; but im afraid that this world will have a worse effect on him; that is the problem with this world, Kuranai." Kakashi said dreamily.

"What is?" Kuranai asked while she joined Kakashi while leaning against the railing.

"While human beings are born to love. They are born to hate as well. I said Naruto is growing into a fine young man. But his love life will conflict with his life as a shinobi. He can't have it both ways without causing pain." Kakashi said while gazing at the four young shinobi. "The same for Sasuke of course; I think his life may have even more pain. I fear he is still struggling to coincide with the village."

"I don't know. Sakura and my Hinata, are both fine kunoichi." Kuranai said, "Judging it by that, Sasuke and Naruto's love life may just survive. Besides, I've never seen Hinata so happy."

"I do hope your right. I don't need to see anymore tragedy in my life. But that won't stop it from occurring."

"I'm curious, Kakashi. Does that smut you read, replace the romance in your life?" Kuranai asked.

"If you mean "Make Out Paradise", then yes. The romance in that story does help. Though it is still in danger, it is simply a book, and can be replaced. Though the Make Out series ended with Jiraiya, sadly."

"You are a fickle man, Kakashi. So cold hearted now, you used to be a youth hoping for love yourself."

"That is in the past now." Kakashi said while walking away.

"Is that why you cover your face, Kakashi? To hide your feelings; to hide the love and pain you feel?" Kuranai asked.

"Don't be so foolish, Kuranai." Kakashi said as he opened the door and disappeared into the building.

Kuranai sighed and turned to look over the four shinobi. "I truly do hope their love lasts. I wouldn't want them to end up like Kakashi and I," Kuranai turned and took the same doorway, "Please look over them, Asuma. For their sake, and the sake of our child's future."

…

After finishing their meal, they blew out the candles and walked away from their finished meals and laid in the grass. Hinata and Naruto laid with their arms round each other, as did Sasuke and Sakura. The night remained peaceful with a light breeze and a calming moonlight.

"Hey? Who wishes this could last forever?" Naruto asked.

"I think that's pretty obvious, Naruto." Sakura answered.

"I-I think it should last forever." Hinata said.

"So do I. But my question is: will it last?" Naruto asked.

"Are you saying this shouldn't?" Sakura asked.

"No, of course not. But there are so many things that could destroy our bonds." Naruto answered.

"Name them." Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just name them." Sasuke demanded.

"O-okay. Death, betrayal, boredom, hate, change, conflict-" Naruto said before being cut off.

"You named them, so you know what to expect. If you see it coming, you can always avoid it." Sasuke said in logical manner.

"That's not exactly true, Sasuke. Theres no way to predict when or where they happen; or if we can both dodge it." Naruto said glumly.

"Then you need to force yourselves to dodge it." Sasuke said as he got up off the ground.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Sakura asked annoyed that he got up.

"It's getting late, we should get you girls home." Sasuke said annoyed.

They all got up, their little fantasy ending. Naruto and Hinata headed to Hinata's house. While Sasuke and Sakura headed towards Sakura's house. Before separating, Naruto asked. "Hey, Sasuke. Do you want to come over to my house to spend the night?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, we're friends now. We should at least act the part." Naruto said with his hands on the back of his head.

"You should go, Sasuke. You have an important mission soon. You need to work on your teamwork with Naruto." Sakura said sweetly.

"Okay, Naruto. But only after I take Sakura home."

"Of course. I need to take Hinata home anyway." Naruto said finishing the conversation.

They took off in different directions.

….

Naruto and Hinata reached Hinata's house in a few minutes. They held hands on Hinata's doorstep. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Then Naruto lowered his head and kissed Hinata. She was caught off guard by this, but she soon recovered. They massaged each other's lips for a long period of time. When they separated, Naruto kept their faces close. The he pulled her into a hug. He whispered into her ear, "I promise you we will always be together, Hinata. Our love will be the light that brightens our tunnel to the future. Nothing will tear us apart."

"I Know." Hinata said with her eyes closed and smiling. "I will never leave you, Naruto. As I know you won't leave me, right?"

"No matter what, I'll always be by your side." Naruto whispered into her ear again. "Only time will tell, but I think it is our choice to fight against time, and make our dreams…a reality."

"Where does our dream start?"

"At the end of reality."

"Where does reality begin?"

"At the end of our dream."

"Let's not go back to reality." Hinata said happily.

"Reality will always be there. But who says we can't continue to dream." Naruto said.

Naruto let go of Hinata, "I think you should go in."

"Do I have to?" Hinata asked sadly.

"Yes. As I said, reality will always be there. Now we need to return. Our dream will be here for us later." Naruto said, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said before opening the door and entering.

Naruto left soon after, and went home.

….

Sasuke and Sakura reached Sakura's house. As soon as they reached the doorstep, Sasuke brought Sakura in an embrace and kissed her. They stayed there, melting into each other's embrace. Sasuke broke the kiss.

"You should go." Sasuke said.

"I know."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I'm looking into my lovers eyes"

"That's good and all, but you need to go in before sunrise at least."

"its already almost sunrise."

"I truly love you, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You better mean it."

"Have I ever lied to you?" Sasuke regretted saying this the moment he did.

"Yes." Sakura said before going into her house.

"But I wont anymore, I swear!" Sasuke yelled.

"We'll see," Sakura said smiling. She closed the door leaving Sasuke outside.

Sasuke heads for Naruto's house.

**Avengingsky:** Read and review please! More to come.


	5. Chapter 5 Reality Comes Forth

Chapter Five

Reality Comes Forth

The night progressed further as Sasuke arrived at Naruto's house. This time he didn't bother with knocking as he walked to find the kitchen empty and all the lights off within the house. With no Naruto in sight, Sasuke called out, "Hey, Naruto, you home?"

"In here."

Sasuke headed for the bedroom searching for the source of Naruto's voice. Naruto was lying on his bed, wearing his black shirt and jeans.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Just laying down, thinking about tonight." Naruto muttered.

"Why are you just lying there?"

"Bored, I guess."

"If all you wanted was someone to keep you company, then I'm leaving." Sasuke turned to walk away.

"I wanted to talk."

"About what?" Sasuke asked stopping in the doorway.

"About our mission; what rank was it?"

"I think it's an A-ranked."

"Think it'll be dangerous?" Naruto asked.

"Can't be any more dangerous than the war, now can it?"

"I suppose not," Naruto whispered. "A lot of people died back then."

"A lot of dead people were brought back that day as well," Sasuke laughed, "Not that they remained alive afterward. The Edo Tensei was never meant to be permanent."

"Yeah, it was too bad that everyone couldn't have stayed alive longer; like my father or even your brother."

"The only thing permanent in this world is death." Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered.

"Hey, Naruto, do you have anywhere I can sleep?"

"I have some sleeping bags, if that all right?"

"It'll do."

Naruto brought out an average sleeping bag. He placed it by his bed. Naruto and Sasuke both went to sleep. But before falling asleep, Naruto asked, "I wonder what our mission is going to be like?"

"I bet we're going have a few tough battles." Sasuke answered with his eyes shut.

"Yeah."

Sasuke and Naruto both fell asleep a few minutes later.

….

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke are awakened to Kakashi entering the room. "Time to move, you two!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What are you doing, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto exclaimed, "Our mission isn't for another two days!"

"Not anymore! The team sent before us to scout out the enemy was killed! We move now!" Kakashi left the room at that, leaving both boys scrambling to get read.

Five minutes later the three met by the village gate as planned.

"Where's Sakura," Sasuke asked.

"She's staying here for support." Kakashi says simply. I'll explain on the way, let's move!"

Kakashi has never sounded this alarmed before as they sprint from the village and full speed and then leap for the trees. The continue running non-stop till night fall. Kakashi finally allows them to stop to rest.

"Set up camp, I'll explain everything once you're done."

….

To Be Continued


End file.
